


these days

by Impatiens_capensis



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impatiens_capensis/pseuds/Impatiens_capensis
Summary: Hinata is having a bad day. Komaeda tries to help.





	these days

Hinata was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sleeping. If he was sleeping, he wouldn’t have opened his eyes when a shadow passed over his face. 

It was Komaeda. Of course it was Komaeda.

“Having a bad day, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda smiled his usual, deceptively gentle smile.

Hinata rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes again. “Are you thinking _you_ could  make it better?”

“It would be awfully presumptuous for someone like me to think that.” His smile could be heard in his voice.

Hinata pushed himself upright and glared at Komaeda.  _ In other words, that’s exactly what you were thinking . _

“Ah, you always see right through me, don’t you, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda chuckled.

Hinata sighed and looked back over the files Kirigiri had given him that he had spread out on the coffee table. “I haven’t eaten all day. You can prepare cup ramen without destroying anything, right?”

Komaeda grinned. “Of course! I’ll be right on it.”

Even in these days, where he was well-behaved, Komaeda really was a troublesome person.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but the scene came into my head and I had to write it down. If you enjoyed it, I’d appreciate you leaving a comment, even if it’s just one word. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
